


The Fallout

by LordPhantomhive



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPhantomhive/pseuds/LordPhantomhive
Summary: Set after the ending of season 1. Nancy Wheeler is having nightmares of the underground and a concerned Steve, sets out on a quest to find out how best to help her.





	

Nancy walked with baited breathe. He out breathe was as icy as her grey surroundings. Alien webs hung across every surface and every sound echoed in this monochrome world. 

She was trapped here!

She began running, looking for an escape . . . but only trees existed, only she was here . . . alone.

She fell over a tree branch, her long hair falling across her face. She looked down at what she’d tripped over and screamed.

She saw the pale face bellow her and knew who it was. She put a hand over her mouth, she felt like being sick. Tear rolled down her freckled face. “I’m sorry, Barb. You deserved so much better. I’m so sorry.” She whispered to the corpse of her best friend.

A high pitched screeching filled the air and Nancy turned. A black shape was looking at her, it’s faceless form had found her.

She ran . . . 

As fast as she could, she ran!

Out of breathe she stopped, she looked up and the monster was close. It was the end. She was going to end up like Barb . . . like Mike nearly did.

She let her tears fall as she fell onto her knees. She watched the monster and closed her eyes.

When she opened then, Nancy was staring at the white ceiling of her suburban bedroom.

She sat up and looked around, she was in her bedroom! She was safe!

Suddenly the door opened, a dark humanoid shape filled the doorway. Nancy screamed and the thing moved towards her, it put a warm hand over her mouth.

The hand moved away and she let out pained breaths. She looked up and saw a pair of bright shining eyes, filled with concern.

Steve’s arms wrapped around Nancy’s body, pulling her into a hug. She began crying onto his half naked chest.

“I was there . . . in that place . . . the underground!” Nancy cried

“Shhh, your safe Nance. You’re here and your safe . . . everything is going to be okay. You’re going to be okay.” Steve said, soothing her.

She pulled away her body shaking. Steve pulled her closer and looked into her scared face.

“I saw Barb . . . well . . . it was her.” Nancy said with emphasis on the ‘was’

Steve nodded and let her speak, he knew she was struggling.

“The monster was there! I thought . . . I thought i was . . . I was going to die.” Nancy cried fresh tears and Steve squeezed her closer.

“You’re going to be fine, you’re safe.” He said. He kissed her forehead and cradled her, till she pushed him away.

“Can we have the light on? I think I need to see that you’re really here.” she said

Steve nodded and turned on the side lamp. The pink and white room was lit up dimly and Nancy smiled at her boyfriend.

“Thanks Steve,” she said “I know it must be difficult to understand, but I’m so glad you’re here.” 

Steve’s fingers traced her chin and he leaned down and kissed her. “I’m going nowhere Nance.” He said

He lay down and let her cuddle into him. He wrapped the sheets safely around them both. Soon she was asleep in his arms, he waited till he felt she was happy, before letting his eyes shut.

. . . . 

A few weeks on Nancy’s nightmares still continued. 

He sighed as he watched her struggle to sleep, her fears and anxieties . . . he wished he could do something, he just didn’t know what. But he thought he knew someone who  
might.

He pulled up outside Johnathon’s house and knocked on the door.

“Oh . . . What do you want?” Johnathan asked, he flinched away from Steve. 

Steve sighed. “I need your help.” He said

Johnathon nodded and let him in.

Steve sat down on the sofa. “Can I ask you something?” He asked

Johnathon sat opposite him. “Yeah. . . I guess” He said. He was still surprised Steve wanted his help.

“What was it like . . . you know . . . when, Nance was in the other place.” Steve asked

Johnathon sighed, whatever he had expected, it wasn’t this. “I don’t know . . . I wasn’t there.” Johnathon said “It was a really dark night, we were both terrified. When she came out,  
she looked like she’d seen hell . . .” He said

There was a pause.

“What can I do to help her?” Steve asked “she . . .” he sighed “she hasn’t been sleeping, she was nightmares, wakes up screaming. . . I just . . . I don’t know what to do.” Steve ran his fingers through his long hair.

“Steve. Just be there for her. Help her pull through this . . . it’s all my family are doing.” Johnathon said

Steve stood up. “Thanks man, I hope your holding up okay.” he said

“You too.” Johnathon said.

Steve drove away and Jonathon sighed. He still wasn’t sure about Steve as a person . . . but then he didn’t really like anyone, not that much, not enough to make a friend.

. . . .

Steve returned to Nancy’s place. Mike was in the kitchen making snacks for the next campaign. Lucas, Dustin and Will were all coming over later on that day to start it.

“You preparing for later?” Steve asked, leaning causally in the doorway.

Mike jumped and Steve apologised.

“That’s alright,” Mike smiled “Yeah, the band needs sustenance for our long quest we are going to embark on.” He said

“How are you all holding up?” Steve asked

“We’re glad mike is back . . . But . . .” Mike tailed off

“But what?” Steve asked, an edge of concern in his voice

Mike stared directly at him. “Will isn’t the same. That place changed him . . . it changed all of us” he thought about El and pushed the image away. 

The boy grabbed the sandwiches and smiled at his sister’s boyfriend. “Anyway, I have to get ready.” he said

“Look after them, it’s important to keep friends like that.” Steve said

“I will, thanks Steve. You look after Nancy, she needs you.” Mike said

Steve nodded, a silent promise between them both.

“You’re not as much of a jerk as I thought you were.” Mike said “See you around.” He said, disappearing into the cellar.

Steve chuckled to himself, he liked Mike and wished he had friends that caring. 

Nancy came into the kitchen. She yawned.

“What are you laughing at?” she asked

“Nothing.” He said with a smile. “I was talking to your brother.”

Nancy nodded and grabbed some bread. “Want some toast?” she asked

Steve though for a second, then nodded.

“But only if . . .” he said. Nancy looked at him, pausing above the toaster. “I get a kiss with that.” he said, running his hand through his hair.

Nancy looked at him and smiled. “I’m sure that can be arranged.” She said, letting the bread fall into the toaster.

Steve pulled Nancy close and kissed her. He was going to help her get through this. That was a promise. He was going to be there for as long as she needed him to be.

. . . .

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a two am, when i couldn't sleep . . . I hope you like it.


End file.
